1945
by Hahnen Feder
Summary: Дамблдор отправился по делам за границу. Хагрид переживает. А тут еще спички ломаются…


1 9 4 5

1.

Спички рассыпались, ломались, гасли. Может, он слишком тяжело дышал, или слишком дрожали руки, или же виноват был сквозняк, вечно гулявший по хижине, — но с самого утра развести огонь не получалось.

Иногда он принимался со злостью бормотать: «Два года живешь, как последний маггл, мог бы научиться-то огонь разводить...» Но и это не помогало: спички все равно рассыпались, ломались, гасли. Несколько раз он сметал их жестким самодельным веником и собирал в коробку, но вот что делать со сломанными? Палочки-то нет, тоже сломали — как сам он вот эти спички, вот только ее — не починишь.

Наконец, с последней сломанной спичкой, смирившись с тем, что завтракать придется холодными остатками вчерашнего ужина — и запивать все со вчерашнего же дня оставшимся чаем, Хагрид бросил попытки развести огонь. Нужно, в конце концов, еще было обойти территорию школы, проверить, все ли в порядке и не забрел ли кто из учеников в Запретный лес. Хагрид вздохнул. Пусть он не смог оправдать надежды отца, пусть его исключили... но его обучение было все-таки его собственным делом, и отвечал он только за себя. А теперь он отвечал не только за себя. И отчитываться должен был не только перед собой. Все-таки ученики... пусть даже некоторые из них были его, Хагрида, ровесниками, все-таки были безответственными детишками. А он — Хранитель ключей и лесник. Ответственность, да…

Он огляделся. У двери стояла дубинка и здоровый самодельный арбалет, который любой другой человек едва ли удержал бы в руках. Все эти маггловские приспособления для самозащиты...

Спички рассыпанные по полу затрещали под ногами.

«Ага, — буркнул Хагрид, поморщившись. — Ну, пошли. Дела… того… не ждут».

Он взял арбалет, прицепил к поясу дубинку и вышел из хижины. Утро было холодным и ветреным. Облака висели прямо над головой, и иногда Хагрид жмурился из-за редких капель, срывавшихся с неба. Воздух был сырым и промозглым, обещая долгий моросящий дождь. И замок невдалеке виделся словно в тумане.

В лесу Хагрид пробродил до самого вечера, совершенно забыв о возмущенно бурчащем желудке. Завтрак-то был скудным и холодным. Но думать о пустой хижине, о рассыпанных по полу спичках, о том, что когда он вернется, возможно страшные вести будут ждать его, — обо всем этом думать не хотелось.

«Впрочем, — иногда бубнил Хагрид, — какие там вести?.. Не может быть плохих!.. Не может… Ну, можно было бы, конечно, и не ехать никуда... за границу тем более… что за… Ну, что с него взять?.. Сказали надо — так надо, пусть даже и не ему, а всем этим… иностранцам».

Разумеется, никто из учеников не болтался по лесу. Немногих тянуло в Запретный лес — Хагрид невесело усмехнулся: из его бывших соучеников — его одного... Впрочем — и Хагрид помрачнел — сегодня объявили выходной, а значит, на всякий случай, стоило проверить: мало ли что кому в голову стукнет.

Деревья становились гуще и черней, в верхушках деревьев уже шумел дождь, и лес полнился таинственными звуками, но Хагрид не боялся и даже не тревожился: все дорожки Запретного леса с первого класса он знал наизусть. И вовсе не считал этот лес таким уж страшным... Но хотя теперь темнело довольно поздно, вернуться домой стоило все же засветло: фонаря у него с собой не было, а в полной темноте бродить тут не стоило.

Наконец, когда очертания деревьев стали размытыми, Хагрид повернул назад. Теперь он точно выберется до темноты. И тревога росла с каждым шагом к хижине. Хагрид иногда останавливался, топтался на месте, затем неуверенно брел дальше.

«Иностранные волшебники с ума посходили... — ворчливо бубнил он. — Приезжайте и приезжайте... Будто у него своих дел нет... иностранцы эти тоже... Вот глупости-то...»

2.

Хагрид остановился на опушке леса. Уже почти стемнело, но даже сейчас на фоне черного неба было видно, что над замком кружили совы. Очень-очень много сов. Это могло значить только одно. Профессор Трансфигурации вернулся в Хогвартс. Или — и Хагрид не хотел думать об этом — i_не_/i вернулся.

«О-ох, — он сжал рукоять арбалета. — Ну, скоро все узнаем. И не о чем беспокоиться».

В хижине было темно и холодно. И Хагрид вспомнил, что у него не осталось ни одной спички. Ладно, посидит в темноте. Тем более спать уже скоро пора. Вот только узнать...

«Уф-ф!»

Арбалет отправился в угол у двери, дубинка следом. Хагрид снова хлопнул дверью и направился к темневшему невдалеке замку. Но он не прошел и половины пути...

— Рубеус! — из темноты навстречу Хагриду шагнул Альбус Дамблдор. — Добрый вечер! Прогуливаешься? Да, отличный вечер.

В вечере — сыром и промозглом — не было ничего отличного, но Хагрид, оглушенный неожиданной радостью и облегчением, кивнул.

— Д-да, профессор Д-дамблдор, сэр! — вросший в землю Хагрид следил за тем, как Альбус Дамблдор спокойно идет к хижине.

— Пригласишь меня на чай, Рубеус?

— Да, сэр! — Хагрид пошел следом за профессором. — Только, сэр... у меня кончились спички, сэр.

— Как раз поэтому я и пришел, — донесся до Хагрида не очень-то ясный ответ.

Едва они вошли, как в очаге запылал огонь. Профессор Дамблдор направил палочку на котелок с водой, и та мгновенно вскипела.

— Где у тебя лежит чай, Рубеус?

Хагрид стоял в дверях и молчал. Он очень хотел спросить, как прошло путешествие, все ли получилось гладко и отстанут ли иностранные министры магии теперь от Дамблдора. Но пока, похоже, не стоило. Кто он вообще такой, чтоб расспрашивать такого волшебника, как...

— Чай готов, — Дамблдор сидел за столом, на котором уже были расставлены чашки, чайник, сахарница и невесть откуда возникшая вазочка с разноцветным мармеладом. — Садись, Рубеус. Все ли сегодня было в порядке?

— Да, сэр. Я, сэр, сегодня в лесу был…

— Я так и понял. Пей чай.

— А, спасибо, сэр.

— Ты, наверное, хочешь расспросить меня о моей… поездке?

Хагрид промычал в ответ что-то невнятное, помотал головой и отпил чай.

— Ты прав, конечно, — устало улыбнулся Дамблдор. Очки его блеснули. — От журналистов я уже отмахнулся, хотя они были чрезвычайно настойчивы. Так жаль, в самом деле, что я общеизвестный полиглот. Иначе я мог бы притвориться, что не понимаю их.

— Так вы... того... — наконец выдавил Хагрид, — победили этого… ну, того?..

— Ну я же вернулся, — Дамблдор отставил чашку. Повисла неуверенная пауза. Хагрид вертел в руках ложку и неловко ерзал на стуле. Нужно было что-то сказать, наверное, но в голову ничегошеньки не приходило.

— Кстати, Рубеус, ты ведь не разводил огонь утром?

— Нет, сэр. Спички ломались.

— Ах, да. Спички. Твоя же палочка была сломана?

— Да, сэр.

Вспоминать об этом было неприятно.

— И, — Дамблдор сделал паузу, — обломки уничтожены?

— Нет, сэр, — Хагрид все еще не понимал, куда клонит его гость. — Их все равно нельзя починить... Я... ну, пытался... Так вот, мне их отдали потому... потому что теперь это только обломки. Вреда не принесут. Не починишь.

— А можешь показать мне их?

— Э-ээ, да, сэр.

Хагрид долго копался в сундуке с вещами и наконец вытащил оттуда продолговатый потертый чехол.

— Вот, сэр.

Он вытряхнул на стол обломки палочки.

— И, — Дамблдор изучающе взглянул на них, — ты не сумел их починить? Очень любопытно...

Хагрид присел на край стула, тот скрипнул и качнулся. Дамблдор достал свою палочку, и Хагрид удивленно на нее уставился.

— Но, профессор... — неуверенно спросил Хагрид, — у вас же была другая...

— Погоди-ка, — остановил его Дамблдор. Он направил свою палочку на обломки и произнес: — Репаро.

С легким треском обломки соединились.

— Но... э-ээ... сэр... Она же...

— Попробуй.

Но Хагрид не шевельнулся. Он смотрел на Дамблдора со смесью недоверия и восхищения во взгляде. Голос последнего звучал очень странно:

— Она должна работать теперь.


End file.
